Sweet Sixteen Day
by Midnighter193
Summary: Ariel gets one day on land while she's 16. How will she spend it? Eric 'recuses' Ariel after she falls asleep on the beach. How will this effect his arranged marriage? What happens between the two? Rated M for future chaps.
1. Morning Breaks

**Little Mermaid (names, main story line) all belongs to the wonderious mind of Walt Diseny. I don't own any of it and there for can't take credit.**

**

* * *

**

**Ariel's POV.**

**I have been dreaming of today. Today was the only day that sixteen year old mermaid gets one day on land. It's my only chance to soak up the land life whether or not my father permitted it.**

**I asked my sister to help me comb out my hair and braid it. I had even found a dress on one of the sunken ships flounder and I came upon. Everything was perfect and it was almost time. The sun was just coming up over the eastern horizon which meant the time to leave was now.**

**I hugged my sisters quickly and swam close to the surface, headed toward the shoreline a mile away. The sand banks became visible and I smiled to myself thinking, _Stop me now dad!_**

**I slipped onto the gold, sandy shore and watched as my tail separated into a pair of slender legs. A huge smile grew on my face and I laid back on the sand, letting the sun rise above me. This is all I wanted to do for the next twenty-three hours.**

**Eric's POV.**

**Mother has just stated that I shall be married to some princess. Why a princess I asked and she pretty much tore my head off. I told her I had to take Max for a walk, just to get out of the storm she was brewing.**

**"Some on boy," I hold up a stare piece of wood. "Go fetch." I threw the stick toward the beach and Max chased after it. I followed swiftly behind him, shoving my hands into my pockets.**

**He barked and first I told him to be quiet, but when I stood beside him and saw the sleeping woman he was barking at I stopped. I knelt down and spoke softly, "Miss? Miss?" When she didn't respond I took her in my arms and carried her back the palace.**

**"What is this? You can't just bring some girl back here, Eric," His mother shouted angrily, as she paced the small library.**

**"What was I supposed to do? Leave her there," Eric snaps back from his place on the small loveseat.**

**"You were supposed to take her someplace else."**

**"It doesn't matter. She's here now and that's it," Eric stands and leaves the room. He heads down the hall where the room where Ariel is. Max is sleeping on her floor, having a dream of sorts.**

**Eric rolls his eyes at the dog and goes to sit on the edge of Ariel's bed. "Hello," he whispers to her. "You up?"**

**

* * *

**

**R&R Please**


	2. Noon Call

**Ariel's POV.**

**I could feel the heat from the sun beating on me. A voice, of someone I don't know, was speaking to me. As I opened my eyes I say these deep, clear blue eyes staring back at me. I blinked a few times making sure he was really there.**

**"Oh good. You're awake. How are you feeling," this strange, gorgeous man asked. I couldn't find my voice and just nodded slowly. "I'll take that as 'I'm doing fine'." He laughed. Oh what an amazing laugh.**

**I just stared and I'm sure I was drooling but who wouldn't. If you say this guy you would too. His skin was a tanned covering for, what I assumed was, a perfectly toned body. His lush, black hair was so shiny. Those eyes though, that's what got me hooked.**

**"I'm Eric," he finally said, breaking, I'm sure, the acquired look on my face.**

**"Ariel," I replied sitting up a little bit. "Where are we?"**

**"The castle," he answered swiftly. "I found passed out along the shoreline."**

**"Oh my gosh! What time is it?"**

**"A little after one. Why?"**

**"Well I have to be home before eleven, otherwise I will be in some serious trouble," she said, only partly lying.**

**"Oh," he nodded, as if he understood. I smiled and threw the blankets off me and slipped out of the bed.**

**Eric's POV**

**"Thanks for everything," she says smiling, a knock out smile. God how I wish I'd met her before mother's arrangement.**

**"My pleasure," I let slip out. I can't believe I just said that. Maybe she won't take it that way. She blushed at me and nodded, heading toward the door. "Maybe I could show you around sometime. Give you a private tour of the city."**

**"That would be nice but," _I knew there would be a but _"I'm not really from around here, and I probably won't be back."**

**"Oh," I stand up and escort her to the hallway. "I see."**

**"I'm sorry," she frowns and lightly kisses me on the cheek. She smelled of the sea and sand. I could feel my pants tighten slightly.**

**"It's fine." I shrug letting it pass. Grimsby is waiting in outside the door. I say my good byes and watch her leave down the hall. Her glorious bare feet, gracefully carrying her farther and farther away from me.**

**I caught a glimpse of her backside as she walked and if I was hard before, I sure am now. I ducked back into the room seeing as though it was an emergency. I locked the door and unclipped my belt from my pants. I hurried off to the secluded bathroom and stood above the toilet.**

**One of my hands grasped my member and began stroking it at a slow pace. A picture of Ariel was still fresh in my mind as I quickened my pace. If only she would be in town longer then a day. Only then would I be truly happy.**

**I made numerous attempts to subside my grunts, moans, and shouts and would have succeeded. My release, on the other hand, had other plans. It wanted anyone who was near by to hear me having such pleasure.**

**After my release I took a shower, but that only made me think of Ariel and I was on the ride again. Not wanting to jack off twice I thought solely on my mother and how she must look. That softened me up rather quickly.**


	3. Quater After Curiosity

Ariel POV

"Thank you very much Grimsby but I think I get to town from here," I insisted when the lanky old man offered to escort me. He was a very generous man, don't get me wrong, but he smelt like pipe tobacco and it was beginning to give me a headache. We were standing just out side of the palace walls and I could see the town square from where I stood.

"Alright then. If you need anything, please don't hesitate to return," His face wrinkled as he smirked. I nodded and waved good bye as a wandered down the old, beaten dirt path. _I can't believe how long I was out! I missed at least half of a days worth of exploring_.

Kids ran around the square, laughing and shouting as they played. Mothers chatted at shopping carts while the men laughed loudly from in a tavern. I soaked it all in from my place at the outer edge. I scanned the streets for something new to marvel over when someone bumped into me from behind.

"Oh, I'm sorry," I began when I turned around. I was surprised yet, relieved to see the man I had awoken to. "Eric? What are you doing here?" I was puzzled. Back in my kingdom, the royal family is to be escorted around by guards

"I wanted to come check out the town," He glanced at Me and it was as if his eyes would pierce right through me. "Besides, I couldn't have you lost and never make it home."

I smiled politely and nodded. "I have some time to waste. Would you care giving me that tour now?"

"It would be my honor Ms. Ariel," He offered his arm to me and I took it willingly.

**Eric POV**

When her arm wrapped around mine, my heart beat quickened. I looked down at her in my arms and started our tour. She stayed close, almost she was afraid I would leave her. I wouldn't though, she was gorgeous and so sweet. She smelt of the sea still, as if it was deep under her perfect skin.

We walked down side streets and past farms. We had stopped in a meadow and she ran through the flowers. She made it seem like she had never seen them. I sat in the shade of a large oak tree, watching her.

After a few minutes later, she strode over with a handful of wild flowers. She had this huge, bright smile on her face, that was contiguous.

"What are those," I asked her.

"They're gorgeous, aren't they? I love it here," She sat down beside me. Her fingers brushed over the petals and my arm went behind her.

_Yeah just like you _I thought.

"Huh?"

"What?" I glanced down at her.

"You said just like me," her smile grew twenty times bigger.

"I never said that," I denied.

"Yes you did," She sat up on her knees, her flowers fell to her side. "You think I'm gorgeous?"

"I do, but that is because-" Her lips landed on mine, powerfully on mine. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her close. She sat so she was straddling my hips. I could feel myself harden and I think she felt it to. She pulled away and looks at me with confusion in her eyes.

"Um, what was that?"

"What was what," I stared dumbfounded and a bit embarrassed.

"I felt something while we were kissing. What did I feel," She asked again as she slide down my lap, making me harder. She saw the bulge and pointed.

"You don't know what it is," I looked at her and her eyes said it all. She was embarrassed for not knowing, shocked to have felt it and over all curious. She shook her head and blushed. I took her hand in mine and kissed it. "You want to know?" She stared with wide eyes at me and nodded.


	4. Half Past Explanations

"_**You want to know?" She stared with wide eyes at me and nodded.**_

**Ariel POV**

**I sat still between his legs and looked him in the eye. He intertwined his fingers with mine. He watched our hands, forming into one, then looked up at me and squinted with a hint of wonder behind his subtle gaze.**

"**You have no idea what it is?" I shook my head again and looked down at his chest and let out a sigh.**

"**It's complicated," I replied in a tone, I wish had been quieter then it came out.**

"**How's it complicated," He lifted my chin with his hand. "You can tell me anything."**

"**I know," I said smirking at him. "I would just get into a lot of trouble if I were to explain."**

"**I won't tell anyone," he held up his free pinky finger. I laughed and took it in mine. I stared at him, watching for a change in his eyes. They were simply clear blue with that sliver of wonder buried deep.**

"**I guess I can tell you," I make a weird face and turn so my back was to him. I leaned into him and his arms tightened around me, just above my waist. He kissed my temple and rested his head against mine.**

"**Please tell me," he mumbled. "Or I won't get any sleep tonight." **_**Tonight, **_**I thought. **_**How am I going to be able to leave him.**_

**I took a deep breath and begin to tell my story. He never interrupted me, even when I felt his breath push past my ear, as if he was going to say something. I made it all the way to the part of where I fell asleep on the beach, before he said a thing.**

"**So you mean to tell me," he took a deeper breath then I had. "You're really a mermaid." I nodded. "And at sunset you have to go back **_**home**_**, you mean the ocean."**

"**Yup," I turn to look at him. He had a look of horror on his face, so I prepared to leave but was stopped when his hand grabbed around my wrist. I glanced back at him fighting the stinging tears.**

"**Hey, what's wrong," he stood up beside me and took me in his arms.**

"**You're horrified. I could see it in your face," I exclaimed the tears slipping by disobediently.**

"**My face never shows what I really think," he ran his hand up and down my back, trying to cease the sniffles and sobs. "It's a shocker maybe, but I don't find it horrifying."**

**I peeled my face away from his shirt and looked up at his now relaxed face. "Really?" He nodded, making me smile brightly and hugged him.**

**Eric POV**

**I don't know why she was so worked up. Although, I do know now why she was so dead set on getting back home on time. I knew though in my heart I wouldn't be able to let her. **_**Maybe she could fit in the bath tube? **_**I shook that theory straight from my head. God, how I hated the thought of losing her.**

**We managed to walk back to the palace, my arm slung over her shoulders. She had repicked another bouquet to give my mother. "From what you tell me these will do the trick." Her slim fingers brushed over the vibrant petals. **

"**I doubt it," I sighed. "Mother is a very, stubborn person. What she says go, type of a person."**

"**Her and my father would get along perfectly," Ariel laughed her angelic laugh.**

"**What's it like," I ask subconsciously.**

"**What's what like?"**

"**Being part fish all the time?"**

"**Oh, it's amazing," she smiled brighter. "Just swimming everywhere, exploring sunken ships, and running into sharks."**

"**Seriously? How is swimming with a shark amazing?"**

**She paused a moment to think. "Know what, it's not amazing at all." We both laugh and enter the hall where everyone is bustling around. I snatch Grimsby by the arm and pull him to the side.**

"**Oh, hello young Eric, and Ariel. You've returned to us," he said short of breath.**

"**Only for a few more hours," I caught her glance at me then frown.**

"**Grimsby, what's going on?"**

"**Oh, well, you see-" Before he could finish my mother came over with a young blonde women at her side.**

"**Eric, darling. There you are. I've been looking everywhere for you." She completely ignored Ariel's presence and stepped aside so the blonde was more visible. "This is Elisa. She's come to stay with us." The blonde curtsied and smiled up at me.**

**I glanced at Ariel from the corner of my eye and could see she was uncomfortable. I reach for Ariel's hand and watched Elisa's smile vanish clean off her face. "What time is dinner?"**

"**Six, you know that," My mother complained.**

"**See you both at six then," I called over my shoulder as I led Ariel up the staircase. We slowed as we came to the concealed part of the hallway. I fell against the wall, and Ariel spin into me gracefully. **

"**Who is Elisa," she asked.**

"**I figured you would ask that," I sighed and slipped down the wall with Ariel in my arms. "She's some pampered princess I'm supposed to marry."**

"**Oh," she said it so sadly. I almost wanted to cry and go shout at mother about how unfair this stupid arrangement was. I held Ariel tighter and kissed her forehead.**

"**It'll be fine," I reassured her.**

"**I guess. I mean it all works out at least," she curled up closer to me.**

"**What's that supposed to mean," I stood up with Ariel bridal style in my arms.**

"**Well, I'll be heading back home, and you will have a wonderful new bride waiting," she replied.**

"**And that's worked out?" We came to her room and we went in. I set her on the bed and laid down beside her.**

"**Well, no, but I'll be best," she tried.**

"**How would it be best?"**

**She grabbed a pillow and threw it at me. I laughed, causing her to laugh. She threw herself at me and we locked lips.**


	5. Authers Note

Sorry it's taking so long for an update, writers block then a sudden trip out of town with no computer. I promise to have a new chap, maybe 2, up by the end of the week.

Thanks for being so patient and so faithful. I really appreciate it.

~Midnighter193~


	6. Late Incounter

Hey, sorry it's so late. Time got away from me. But here it is. Hopefully you like it. All the reviews I've gotten have been very appreicated. I would like to hear more input soon.

* * *

ARIEL POV

His lips were so soft against mine, and his hands knew exactly where to go. They managed to snake up my leg and stopped at my thigh, just before the trim of my dress. I wrapped my hands around his neck and pulled deeper into the kiss.

I tugged at his shirt as he pressed his hand farther up the skirt of my dress. He pulled out of the kiss long enough to pull his shirt and toss it to the floor.

I ran my fingers over his perfectly toned body as he pressed his lips back to mine, with more force then I had before. His tongue brushed over my lips, begging for entry. Unknowingly I let it slide and he pushed me onto my back.

"You know this is wrong right," I close my eyes. He trailed kisses down my neck and pull away at my throat.

"I don't know what you are talking about," he starts kissing again at the last word.

"Your future wife is down stairs right now with your mother," I try again. He kissed up the other side of my neck. "Eric please." He nips at my neck, making me take a sharp breath. His hand now glided swiftly to my butt and gripped it with a hand, causing me to gasp for air.

"Don't talk about it. I don't want the now to be ruined," Eric remarked slipping my dress sleeves down my arms. He kissed my shoulders and every spot he revealed except for when he got to my breasts. I arched my back and he pulled away smiling.

ERICS POV

I got harder and harder with every inch of fabric removed, showing me more and more of her smooth, elegant skin. I kissed every part avoiding, purposely, her most sensitive point. When her body arch toward me, begging, I pulled away from the area I had been kissing, leaving a mark behind, and smiling.

Ariel's big blue eyes met mine and I couldn't help but stare. After a second of realizing how badly I wanted her, I kissed the valley which separated her perfect breasts. I could feel her shiver under me and planted a kiss just below the one before it. Her fingers tangled in my hair and pulled my head, gently, closer to her chest.

I licked up from the bottom of the valley up to the top. She let a moan slip out of her throat and I smiled as I shifted over to her left breast. I kissed around her peaked nipple and waited for just the right time to take it in. Ariel's head dipped back, her eyes closing and her chest rose. I smiled, took her nipple into my mouth, and began to suck gently. I nibbled here and there on it as I sucked, pleased with the sounds I was rewarded with.

"Harder Eric." Before the end of that statement was made, I had already taken her deeper into my mouth and began sucking fiercely, grinding my teeth when I bit down occasionally. She then moaned louder and clenched the bed sheets in her fists. I let go, and she began to settle down.

"How you doing," I ask with a smirk and I slip to her stomach and kiss just above her navel.

"Well, right now I'm dying. Please don't stop," she said, in a hoarse tone. I crawled back up to her face and kissed her deeply, slipping my tongue into her mouth. She received it greedily and I was able to shed my pants without her knowing.

My knees spread her legs farther apart, and just as she began to tease my tongue with her I thrust into her. I could feel her stiffen under me, and I wouldn't blame her. She was so tight and only seemed to get tighter. I eased in slowly letting everything adjust. She pulled out of the kiss and dropped her head back on the pillow.

I took the opportunity to kiss and nip at her throat. She moaned and grinded against me, forcing me to move inside her. She bit her lip at the movement but never stopped. I pushed in and out a few times slowly but couldn't take it, and began moving faster. Her moans gradually got louder and closer together matching my thrusts. Her walls tightened around my member and we both climaxed at the same moment.

I retracted myself from inside her, and laid down on her, my head resting on her heaving chest. She was still coming down when I said, "I don't want you to go." I could tell she smiled, because her hand found it's way to my hair and she twirled her fingers in it.

"I know, but I have to," she replied, slowly sitting up. I sat up with her, kissing her forehead. We slipped under the blankets and curled up. She was snuggled close in my arms and I didn't loosen my grip once. I remember falling asleep to the smell of salt water that lingered on her.


	7. Interesting Timing

Ariel's POV

I crept down the hall which Eric's bedroom door lead to. I hurried silently down the stairs. The tall windows framed the perfect sunrise as I reached for the large brass handle on the door. I cursed under my breath when the sound foot steps echoed behind me. They were slow steps, not rushed at all.

"And where might you be going, Madam," Grimsby's rough voice asked a few feet away from me.

"Home," I answered simply. I stood frozen, allowing my hand to slip off the handle. I closed my eyes tightly.

"Ah, you did mention you would be leaving soon. I hadn't imagined it to be so early," He sounded only slightly confused.

"The tide is easier in the morning."

"To swim in you mean." I turned to see him smirk. I could feel the terrified look crawl across my face. "Oh sweet heart. It wasn't to hard. I have met mer people before. You were a little more knowing then the ones I had met."

I nodded then glanced to the windows once more. Grimsby nodded back and opened the door. He escorted me to a small row boat that was tied near the beach. He offered to help me out to sea and I gladly accepted his offer.

We rode the rocky waves in silence. I had no idea what to say. All this time he knew. He had never said anything, never used it against me or stopped what me and Eric had been doing. Grimsby was a true saint. His grey hair was blown from its nicely tied bow as we traveled farther off coast. He stopped and looked to me.

"What shall I tell the young prince?"

"I went home not that I wanted to but I had to," I frowned as I stood up gracefully in the boat. Grimsby swallowed and nodded once. He looked away and shut his eyes as I shed the human clothes I had become accustomed to wearing. I dove head first into the sea and came back up to finish my farewells.

"Take care of him. And tell him I love him."

"Of course I will," I could see the water building in his eyes. "You had better come and visit young lady."

I smiled and swam out away from the small boat. I could feel my new legs morphing as I swam. My speed increased as my fin propelled me through the water then down wards.

I was now home ward bound. Back to Atlantis. Where it was swimming not walking, and water not dirt.

I frowned and cast my gaze back to the waters surface.

* * *

Sorry. No Eric view but that will be in the Next chap. I would still like to apologize for how long it has been. Life is just crazy and unperdictable. I hope everyone understands. But I'm going to try and keep up and maybe even finish this story during summer break! You know the drill R&R and check the others stories! Love to all my readers and fans. You are awesome!


	8. Impatient Waiting

Here it is... All Eric's view. I know its been some time but like i've said before busy busy life...

Anywho, you ready for the next chapter? Cuz it sure seems like it. You followers mean a lot, as well as all your reviews and support. Thanks tons! You are truely the best people alive, ahaha. Now i'll stop blabbering and let you read-

ENJOY!

* * *

Eric's POV

I woke to an empty bed beside me. I rolled over onto the other pillow. The scent, _her_ scent, still lingered. The sun was shinning past the drawn curtains and I stood up. I walked to the wardrobe and pulled out a pair of pants and a button down. My hair was a mess but I could care less. The only thing I cared about was Ariel. She was gone and never even said goodbye.

I shook my head as I pulled on my clothes. I opened the heavy doors and walked down the hall toward the kitchen. Grimsby was already sitting at the small wooden table talking to one of the other workers. He sipped on his coffee, the steam rolling up past his nose.

"Good morning, Grimsby," I replied heading for the fridge. I most always ate my breakfast in the kitchen with the people who I was closer to, hired help or not.

"And to you Sir," Grimsby replied softly. "You're mother wishes you dine with her and the Princess."

"Must I," I asked in what I suppose was a whiney tone. Grimsby nodded taking another mouthful from his mug. I took this as a sign and sighed, stalking off to the dinning room.

At the head of the table sat my mother. On her left sat the Princess, whose name has totally slipped my mind. I nodded to each of them when they saw me and took my seat on my mother's right. She smiled pleased, but also with a look in her eyes that said _what on earth have you been up too._ I didn't answer not wanting to ruin the quite surroundings.

"Well, now," my mother chimed. "Elisa, you remember meeting my son Eric yesterday."

Her voice was soft and matched her features perfectly. "Yes, your highness."

"Good. I expect you two will be able to get to know each other with out me in the way," She stood and excused herself. I shook my head and looked after her as she left. Elisa spoke up first.

"You're mother tells me you are a sailor."

"Yes. She hates it," I smirked, taking a bite of toast. "Have you ever been out to sea?"

"Once but not far from the shore. My father hates the ocean. He's actually managed to build a wall separating the lands from the sea," she took a sip of water. I noticed she was wearing a simple teal dress, and her long hair was pulled into a tight braid. She had all the proper manners a well brought up young lady should. I was snapped out of my thought when I say her lips pull into a shy smile, "Sir Eric, is everything alright?"

"Yes. I'm terribly sorry Princess," I ducked my head back down. "I'm just running on so little sleep."

"I am well aware," she frowned. "She was very pretty. You're mother disagreed however."

"Why am I not surprised," I mumbled.

"Is she your lover?" I was stunned. Never in my life have I heard that word used by a young lady of such a high nobility.

"I beg your pardon," I looked at her.

"I'm sorry. I just want to be prepared for the marriage. Unless you intend on not having an arranged marriage," she looked at me with more sorrow.

"Please, Princess. If I'm not mistaken you are against this agreement too," now she was the one who looked surprised.

"Well, I'm…" her voice trailed off with confusion. I waited for her answer, like my life depended upon it.

* * *

You know the drill, R&R please!


	9. Last Looks

Ariel's POV

It has been almost a whole day since I had left the life of legs behind me. I was laying on a rock in the grotto staring up at a hole. Flounder swam around in circles throwing suggestions of what to do. I sighed and sat up looking at him.

"Now's not a good time Flounder," I swam past him.

"But Ariel," he whined. "Sebastian is going to tell your father about you moping around."

"I don't care. Maybe I'll wind up on land again."

"Don't say that! I missed you the day you were gone. No one wanted to go exploring." Ariel smiled at the yellow and blue fish. She pinched his fins and began spinning him in circles. She smiled for the first time in a long time.

"Let's go to the ships please!"

"Fine," she smiled and swam after Flounder to the entrance.

We had swam to a ship that looked familiar. Once past a few sharks, we slipped in a battered side and came upon a large chest. _Do all humans travel with there jewels,_ I thought sighing. Flounder swam ahead uninterested. "Hey Ariel. Look over here!"

"What in Neptune is that," I stared wide eyed at a statue that looked way to much like Eric.

"Isn't that the man you were with?" Flounder swam around it almost memorizing it.

"Yeah. But that means that this is," I began to panic and swam searching for any bodies that may have gotten trapped. Flounder tried to keep up but in the end I lost him.

There was no sign of Eric anywhere other then the statue. I sat on one of the chairs and let out a held in breath. Flounder was panting when he swam up. "What was that all about?"

"I was worried Eric was trapped on here."

"I'm sure he is safe Ariel. He doesn't seem like one of the dumber guys who get caught."

I smiled weakly and nodded. Flounder took one of my hands in his fins and escorted me back to the palace.

Eric's POV

It's been one day since Elisa told me the truth. She didn't want to be forced into a marriage, especially with a guy who isn't in love with her. I felt guilty as Mother bid her far well from the side of her carriage. I watched from the steps, my hands shoved in my pockets. Mother kept a plastered smile on her face till the carriage was far out of sight. She then turned to me and gave a glare that could wake the dead. I swallowed and headed inside, not wanting an argument.

"Grimsby," I called and he was at my side. "Do you recall where that ship went down?"

"No sir. That storm seemed to come out of no where."

"I'm going to take a smaller boat out and go looking for it."

"I would rather you didn't. Or at least take some of the crew with you."

"Oh come one Grimsby. Don't turn into a second mother." We reached my room where I grabbed different shirt and swapped out my shirts.

"I'm not trying to be your mother," Grimsby added as we went back outside to the docks. "I'm am simply attempting to keep you safe."

"Thank you for your concern, but I am sure I'll be better off with some time to myself."

"To think of Ariel? That's why you wanted to go sailing last time."

"Listen it's not what you think. I know she's gone, Grims," I said as I boarded the small row boat.

"Oh Eric. I hope your mother never finds out." I shook my head at him and pushed off the shore waving at Grimsby who just waved back smiling.


	10. What an Introduction

**I am so so so so sorry about the delayed update. I have been without a computer for a long while and was unable to type. Please dont hate me for that. I'm gunna focuse on one story at a time so if you're a reader of all my stories, im just warning a head of time.**

**

* * *

**

**Ariel's POV**

After retreating back to the palace, I made up some excuse to leave once more. Father has been busy all day so it wasnt that hard to convinve Sebastian to let me leave. I swam along the outskirts of the city.

I noticed it had suddenly gotten darker so, i looked upward to if a storm was blowing in. To my surprise a little row boat was drifting in the open waters. My first thought was who would dare do something so dangerous. I answered my own question, however, when i thought about Eric. He loved the ocean, and would do anything to see me.

I swam as quickly as I could to the surface. I bobbed in the water for a second while his back was turned. His dark hair was combed, and his white shirt hugged his biceps. I smiled brightly as I propelled myself to the side of the row boat.

"Hello, Eric," I said softly, attempting to hide my excitement.

"Ariel," He looked at me with pure shock. I couldnt tell if it was a good or bad shock.

"I'm sorry. I didn't think," I couldnt speak all of a sudden and before i knew it i didn't need to. He leaned over the edge, cupped my face with one hand, and kissed me deeply. When we pulled away he had a smirk on his face, and his hand never left my face.

"I've missed you," he stated.

"It's been a day," I laughed softly.

"I'm aware of that," he smiled fully. "I just had to see you again."

"I don't know what to say."

"Would you like to come up?" I raised an eyebrow and spalshed my tail gently. "Or i could join you."

"But then you'll be soaked," I replied as he stood up and began removing his shirt.

"So what," he smirked. I was about to argue when he dove in beside me. He circled me when he came back up for air. He wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me once more. "God, I love your kisses."

"You are crazy, Eric. Coming out here," I shook my head. "You do realize my father lives near by."

"Well then, maybe I'll say hello," he looked down around us trying to spot the city.

"Or you can leave without saying a word," a booming voice said from behind us. I flinched knowing only one person who would say that.

**Eric's POV**

I felt a chill run up my spine. Swallowing down the fear in my throat, i turned to face the man who supposedly hated my kind. He was much bigger then I had imagined, with a long flowing white beard and hair to match. He had a tritan in one hand and the other was curled into a fist.

"Uh, Sir," I stammered speechless. I could feel Ariel's grip getting stronger.

"Father. What are you," She took a deep breath. "What are you doing here. I thought you were going to be busy today."

"Sebastian found me and told me you had been acting funny." He glances at me with a stern look. "Is this what you discovered on shore."

"Father this is - "

"It doesn't matter to me who he is. I want you back at home." He told Ariel. Then he looked at me. "And you. Go back to your two legged world and dont bother us again."

"Sir, I wasn't bothering by any means."

"You are bothering by my terms. Now, leave." I looked at Ariel whoe had lost her grip on me and was swiimming away. Her father had his hand tightly wrapped around her arm as they desended into the water.


	11. What an Escape

**Ariel's POV**

I couldn't believe how my father had reacted. And I attempted to make that clear but he didn't seem all that interested. He just shrugged my complaints off and argued each time i tried to prove Eric wasn't like the others.

He continued to ignore me till we arrived back at the palace. That's when he really let everything out. "My daughter, talking with that, that, that _Creature_. How could this have happened?" He then turned to me. "What else happened?"

I was about to answer when my stomach did a complete back flip. I swam past him, as fast as i could to my bedroom. I couldn't hold it in and reached for the waste basket near me. Flounder came bursting in, shouting something but had stopped half way as he found me.

"Areil! Are you okay?" I picked my head up and wiped my mouth.

"I don't know," I sat back and sighed. "What's up?"

"It's about that human, Evan or Edward.."

"You mean Eric," my heart jumped at his name.

"Yeah thats it. I just swam by him. He's rowing this way int hat small ship."

"Is he really," I sparng from my floor and swam as fast i could out my door. I was stopped, however, by Sebastian and most of the Royal Guards.

"Sorry Princess, but you aren't going anywhere."

"And why not?"

"You're father has instructed us not to."

"But what about Er-" I stopped in midsentence as i reliezed that it was a bad idea to bring up Eric. "But what about the erchin fields?"

"The what?"

"I promised to help with the erchin fields when i got back." Sebastian glanced up at the guards, who looked down at him. They all the same look on there faces.

"I suppose you can go as long as there is some sort of protection near by."

I swam as fast i could between the guards while Sebastian began to have second thoughts about allowing me an ounce of freedom. I could hear him yelling from below and Flounder attempting to follow me. I made it to the outer reef and snatched Flounders fin, pulling him into a cave that was tucked nicely in the side of the cliff. I clapped my hand over his mouth and forced my breathing to settle as i heard the gaurds swim past us.

Once I was sure they were far enough away I took a deep breath and relaxed. Flounder looked at me with wiide eyes. "What are you doing," he managed to accent each word.

"I'm not sticking around here if all I'm going to do is be treated like a clueless child. At least up there I was treated the way I should've been."

"But Ariel you can't go up there! How will you not be noticed? You have a tail!"

"Thank you Flounder for reminding me of the obvious," I sighed once more and looked up at the passing shadow. It was shapped like the small row boat Eric was in. I smiled and looked to Flounder. "Wish me luck."

I took off for the surface before he tried to talk me out of it. I reached the boat and cautiously looked over the edge to be sure it was Eric. His smooth, black hair and piercing blue eyes proved that it was him. I gripped the edge of the small boat and hoisted myself into it.

Eric seemed to jump but his worried look turned to happiness as soon as he realized it was me. I smiled back at him and wrapped him in a hug.

* * *

**I promise next time it will be ALL Erics POV... Leave some love?**


	12. Bath Time

I know, I know. It's beeeyyyyoooonddd do so here we are. I will spare you my list of excuses this time around. But i would like to thank you all for begin loyal readers. ENJOY!

* * *

**Eric's POV**

"What are you doing here," I stumbled over the words as I watched her tail dangle over the edge of the boat.

"I'm going back with you. I can't stay there," she dropped her head a little bit. "Besides I think you know whats wrong with me."

"What do you mean?" I began rowing back to the main land.

"I've been trowing up but, I'm always hungry," she looked puzzeled. and when she looked up to see my surprised face. "What?"

"I think we should see a doctor."

"Are you crazy? If anyone sees me like this," she gestered to the tail. "Who knows what will happen."

"Well then we need to get you some legs," we had just hit the sandy shores. I looked up to see Grimsby with Max.

"Sir Eric and," he stumbled over his words as I had earlier. "Miss Ariel. Welcome back."

"Thank you." Ariel smiles from my arms.

"We'll have to find something to hide you with," I said.

"What about the bath," Grimsby suggested. Agreeing with him, he and Max ran ahead to make sure no one would spot us coming in the back way. I got her up to my private bathroom and set her in the tub, letting the water run.

"Eric," I heard her mumble.

"Yes," I leaned in close to her.

"I think I know where I can get a pair of legs."

"Why didn't you say anything earlier?"

"Because I wasn't sure it was a good idea. This place, this person, she is known for working with dark powers," Ariel hung her head. "My father always warned us never to speak of her."

"Well then I can't allow you to go to her."

"It may be our only shot at solving whatever problem this is."

"For starters it's-" I got inturrupted when there was a knock on my door.

"Eric, are you in there? Your mother wishes to speak with you," Grimsby's voice carried through the heavy, wooden door.

"Thank you Grimsby. Tell her I shall be there shortly," I stood to my feet. "We will talk more about this later." I kissed the top of her red hair, and left her there. On my down the stairs to my awaiting mother, i informed Grimsby to keep a watch on my room.

* * *

You know the drill R&R, no flames.


	13. Confessions to Come

It's been a long while, and i would like to apologize. I've been a little preoccupied. But don't worry. I'm back, and this story will continue. But I'm not so sure about _Hostage or Play Thing_. I love writting that story, but i'm not really feeling it anymore. I'm thinking I'll continue that for two or three more chapters.

* * *

**Ariel's POV**

I watched as Eric left the bathroom. He left the door open a hair and I could hear him and Grimsby discussing something. Not long after they had finished Grimsby came in and stood beside the door.

"What is this I hear about you feeling ill, madame?"

"Just not feeling to well." I looked at him and forced a weak smile. "Would you mind opening that window? I like the smell of the ocean."

He nods smiling at me. "Sir Eric tells me that you know someone who could solve this, problem." I could tell he was trying to be polite but I was well aware of what he was refering to.

"She's not who I would choose for anything, but if I'm going to change to fit in I'll have to," i sighed and felt his hand on my shoulder.

"If you aren't sure about this then why do it," his voice was serious, laced with concern.

"I want to be with Eric. This is the only way I know how to make that happen." Grimsby simply nodded. I smiled at him. "Don't worry. I would only do this as a last resort."

He nodded again and stood. "I shall go fetch your dinner. Is there anything you had a taste for, Miss Ariel."

"I'm not really sure what you have," I smirked swirling my finger around the bubbles.

"I will find you something then," he walked out the room shutting the door behind him.

I relaxed, sinking farther into the water. My tail was now hanging over the edge of the bathtub. I stared at it's teal scales and frowned. I closed my eyes and looked up to the ceiling. _Ariel. Ariel. You know it's the only way, Ariel._ I froze in my place and quickly looked around the empty bathroom. I knew the voice almost to well. A chill ran down my spine as the voice began again and an image appeared in the water.

"Hello Darling. I hear you need some help," the gray haired woman spoke, as two eels danced behind her. "I know all about it, Love. Poor Princess Ariel ran away from home and is now unsure of what is happening." I stared into the water baffled. She had all the details. Down to the mysterious feeling inside me.

"You can find me just past the ship graveyard. My grotto is open to you whenever you are ready to confront this troubling situation," Her smile was so kind it sickened me. And just as she had appeared in the water, she vanished. I knew I had to go to her, no matter how Eric feels. It is the only way to fix this mess.

* * *

Do as directed:

R&R

Do not flame

Give me feedback about the story


	14. Overcoming Panic

**Eric's POV**

I felt guilty leaveing Ariel by herself for so long. Mother had wanted to talk. She hadn't said about what but I knew it was nothing good. Whenever Mother felt the need to come find me personally, it was a matter of the kingdom. And this time was no defferent then any other.

"Eric, I must encourage you to choose a new bride," she looked me in the eye with disappointment. "Elisa was a perfect match. I don't understand what went wrong."

"It just didn't feel right," I said firmly, sitting down in one of the over sized chairs.

"It doesn't have to feel right," she snapped. "It just has to keep the kigdom alive."

"Keep it alive till when mother," I nearly jumped from my seat. "If I don't love her, I wont have a child with her."

"You would if it meant keeping the balance." Her glare was intensfied. I looked back at her in pure rage. I bit my tongue, keeping my harsh words to myself. Images of Ariel floated through my mind. Turning my back on my mother I walked to the office door.

"I will choose someone," I said. "But I will choose her myself. There will be no more get togethers or balls. Not until I say it is time. Agreed?"

"Agreed," she had a sour tone.

I nodded and left the room without hesitation. All I could think about was getting back to my room and my sweet Ariel. Her red hair and aqu blue eyes filled my thoughts. Her wonderful smile and her beautiful voice. I quickened my pace, practically running to my room.

"Prince Eric," a gravelly voice called. "I have something I must talk to you about."

"Well, then you best keep up," I shouted back to Grimsby. I couldn't slow my pace. I needed to see her. I was kept from her for too long.

"But Eric," Grimsby said as he finally met my pace. "It's about your bathroom, Sir."

"What about it," I said, throwing open the doors that led to my chambers.

"We should talk, Sir. That is before-"

"Ariel," I called. There was no answer. I called again walking to the bathroom. The tub had been emptied and the room was empty. I turned back to see Grimdby's eyes on me. "Where is she?"

"Sir please-"

"What happened," I could feel the fear seeping into my already harsh tone.

"She asked to leave. I tried to stop her, but she claimed to know what was wrong," he swallowed before finishing his story. "She went to see someone, back in the ocean. She begged me to take her while you were talking with the Highness."

"So you took her, without informing me," I ran out the door before he could tell me more. I ran all the way to the shoreline. The small row boats had all been pulled into the sand. I looked all around for her. She was no where in sight, forcing me to pull one of the boats down to the waters edge. A hand landed on my shoulder.

"She'll come back. She promised," Grimsby's voice was low and soft.

"I must find her."

"She'll be back."

"You don't understand. If her father finds her, she will never be allowed to come back. He will keep her out of sight and off of land," I felt my knees buckle at the thought of losing her again. "I will not lose her."

Grimsby remained silent, his hand still resting on my shoulder. I looked over at him, feeling my knees growing weaker. He grabbed my elbow helping me sit safely on the sand. I fought as hard as I could not to break my concentration. I would need to go after her. I want to make sure she gets back here safe.


	15. Falling Pieces

**Ariel's POV**

Paranoia played at my mind. I had been swimming for last four hours and the cave which the mysterious sea had spoke of was still no where to be found. I had searched every nook and cranny from the shoreline to the outskirts of Atlantis. Nothing resembling the hideaway was to be found. I was beginning to feel a bit light headed from all the swimming. I had sat in one of the sunken ships, praying no one would come about.

There was a loud crash on the deck just above me. I glanced around the room for any other exit then one I had came through earlier. No way out. There were only so many places I could hide; the wordrobe, under the bed,or behind the half broken door. The wordorbe was the only logical place at that moment, as the crashes began to get closer.

I pulled the doors shut behind me in time for the intruder to enter. Or should I say intruders, for at that moment two slimy eels slithered their way through the water and past the slightly cracked doors. They mumbled and hissed to one another.

"She said that the girl would be here," one spoke.

"Maybe she was wrong." A loud thud was followed by the harsh statement.

"How dare you speak as though the she knows nothing. You will surely be punished for such words."

"You will both be punished if you fail to find the princess," a new voice spoke. I could see no one else in the room.

"Yes, Madame." The voice whispered something to the two bickering eels, making their heads turn toward my hiding place. "Are you in there, Princess?"

"Why are you hiding," the other joined in. "We are simply here to help you."

I slowly opened the doors to find them smiling. They said nothing more as they swam toward the door. I followed them hesitently, unsure of how trustworthy theyr truely were.

After leaving the ship we swam, them leading the way through grave ships and the murkiest waters of the sea. I could barely see the two creatures in front of me, let alone where we were actually going. One turned his head toward his left eye glowing. "Right through here. She waits for you."

"Where are we at?" My eyes adjusted to the dim cave forming around us. Small figures began moving below us as we swam by. A few groans escaped the mouthes of the creatures. I watched at them in disbeilf as to how much they looked like some Merpeople who had gone missing a few years back.

"We are in the home of the wonderous-" one began.

"Incredibalely talented, Ursula," its brother finished.

"Come in, come in," a voice sang from the end of the gloomy tunnel. "Let me see the young Princess Ariel."

Seeing her felt much stranger seeing her in person then in the bath water. Her white-grey hair stood neatly on top of her head. It was cut short, leaving nothing out of place. She had a larger form then the water had showed. And eight tenticles were in the place of a fin. A smile creeped its way on to her round face.

"Don't be a afraid child. Come closer," I felt one of her eels push me closer with every word. "Fire red hair, and aqua blue eyes. You have your fathers eyes of course. That hair though-"

Her voice trailed off as she circled me. She mumbled a few things as she looked me over head to toe. The eels rested on a ledge a safe distance from us whispering to each other. Fletson! Jetson! Fetch the ingredents."

"Ingredients? What do you plan on doing," my paranoia began settling in again.

"We are going to solve your, problem," she looked down at my stomach.

"You think I'm-"

"Yes," she placed her hands on my stomach. "There is deffinently something growing there."

"How is that possible?" She removed her hands, turning toward the slippery creatures.

"Seeing as though it's not a normal human child, it's maturing at faster rates then humans often would. That is why we must get rid of the problem."

"Do we have to get rid of it? Can't I get my legs back until the baby comes?"

Ursula paused in her motion. She turned slowly from the mixing pot, and looks aat me. She looked down to my fin then back to my face. "What would you give?"

"What?"

"What would you give me to get your legs back," she turned back to the pot throwing a few more items in.

"Anything you want," I blubbered out placing my hands on my stomach.

"Anything? That leaves a lot of possibilities Princess," her voice sounded understanding.

"I don't want to lose this, or Eric," I frowned, looking back at her.

"This seems like a lot of trouble for some silly human."

"He's more then a silly human. I'd give anything to be with him."

She looked back at me and a tentical crawled up my back. "That's a touching story. Tell ya what, I'll give you those legs you want so badly. But after the child is a year, you will lose them. Think, in that time, what you are willing to sacrafice."

"I'll have my legs for a year?"

"Yes," she was working once more on the potion. I stared at her in disbelief. She was going to give me my legs. I will be with Eric once again. The smile that snuck onto my face was unhideable.

I was lost in my thoughts as she turned back to me with a scroll in one hand and a small vial in the other. She held out to me and I took it without even listening to the words that were leaving her mouth. Signing it, all I could think of was being with Eric. The sand beneath my toes again, his hand wrapped in mine. I smiled at the thought.

"Remeber, in one year you will be back to your original self," she handed me the vial. "I wish you luck with your future."

I nodded and hurried out of the cave into a now clear sea. I hadn't stopped to puzzle at the suddenly visiable water. I swam all the way to the surface and looked for the shore line. I could feel I wasn't far, and began swimming East. Finally things were falling into place.


	16. Worrisome Times

**Eric's P.O.V.**

Grimsby just told me the wonderful news. Ariel had made it back, and she had legs! I couldn't believe him when he said it. I ran up the stairs, and down the hall to the guest room he said one of the maids had shown her to. It had only been a week, and I was this happy to see her. I couldn't imagine what it would be like if I had lost her for a longer time.

I threw open the doors, not holding back any emotions that were starting to show. Her back was to me as she stared out one of the tall windows. She was dressed in simple blue and white peasant girl dress. Her toes covered with black flats. In her hair was a bow to match the blue in her dress. "Ariel."

I was afraid my voice had been to soft for her to hear. I was proven wrong as she turned to face me. A smile shot onto her face as she saw me. I held open my arms as we both raced to meet each other. As soon as she was in my arms, I scooped her up holding her to me, planting kisses all over her. I couldn't help but start asking her every question I could think of.

"Eric, darling," she placed a finger on my lips, making me stop. "None of that matters. What matters is I have some news."

"What is it?" I began to worry as her expression changed. "Ariel please tell me it is good news? No, I lied. It doesn't matter what news it is. I have you back an that is all I would ask for."

"I'm pregnant."

"I'm sorry. You're what," I felt guilt take over as I caught the look of disappointment in her eyes.

"I'm going to have a baby." I set her back down on the ground my grip loosening.

"Are you sure?"

Positive."

"Okay, don't panic-"

"I'm not panicing."

"We can handle this. We can get married! But mother wouldn't allow that. What about running away? Yeah, that could work, but then-" I trailed off as she moved over the bed to sit down. "Sweet heart?"

"It would be silly to go through all that trouble."

"What do you mean? It's not trouble at all. I want to be with you, to help with the baby," I slowly frowned. "Isn't that what you want?"

"Of course it is," her eyes began to tear up. "I just wish it were that simple."

"What do you mean?"

"After the baby is born I only have a year before I lose my legs again; maybe for good." A single tear escaped down her cheek. It killed me to see her cry. I placed my hand over hers, her head dropping low. "I don't know what we're going to do, Eric."

"Let me take care of that part," I took both of her hands in mine and pulled them close to my chest. "You just take care of our child, okay?"

She nodded as I stood. I lifted her chin and leaned down to kiss her forehead. She smiled softly wiping her eyes. She got to her feet and kissed me passionately before I left the room.

I passed Grimsby as I made my way to the kitchen. It seemed Ariel had told him a little more then she had told me. The baby was growing faster then any human child should. He was concerned that it would be here in the next month or so. It only made me worry more. He noticed I was trapped in deep thought after he told me the new information. Would the child grow faster after birth? Or would its aging regulate after some time?


	17. Storms Coming

**Ariel's P.O.V.**

It had been only three weeks since I got back at the castle. And since then I've swollen to the size of pumpkin. Eric seems more excited each time we discusse the baby. I think he's coming around to the thought of being a father. I sighed looking out the window. The sea had been calm the past couple of days, but now it seemed to finally let loose.

The winds picked up, and the sun was hidden by the clouds darkening. Chills creeped down by spine as the waves crashed into the miniature cliff that palace rested on. I crossed my arms over my chest. The door creaked open behind me, making me jump.

"Is everything okay, Madam," a soft voice called. Turning to face the voice, I saw Carlotta with her hands intertwined at her waist. Parts of her dress were covered in flour, but her hair was in a perfect bun on top of her head.

"Yes, and please call me Ariel," I told her taking a few steps toward her as she hurried over to the unmade bed.

"That is very unlikely, Miss Ariel." She began throwing blankets back to make the bed. I sighed and began helping her with the bed. "There is no need, Miss."

"I have nothing else to do," I smiled at her. Unfortunatly my belly kept getting in the way when I would bend over to fix the corners. There was a sudden ping in my lower abdoman. Standing back up, I placed one of my hands on my lower back and the other on my stomach. "Carlotta?"

"Yes, Miss Ariel," She paused and looked at me. Her eyes slowly grew wider as I clenched the blankets on the bed. Carlotta raced over to my side and took my other hand in hers. "Are you feeling well?"

"I'm fine," I cringed at another ping. "Where's Eric?"

"He's out at sea, Madame. Come sit on the bed." I nodded and moved slowly, with her help, onto the bed.

"What's happening, Carlotte? Is the baby okay?" I could feel myself start panicing, and my heart started racing.

"The baby is perfectly fine," She smiled at me. "And to be honest, I believe the baby is on its way."

"But Eric's not here," I frowned as a another spark of pain shot through me again. "He's supposed to be here."

"You need to stay relaxed, Madam." She propped some more pillows behind me. "I'm going to go and fetch a doctor. I will send someone in to check up on you, is that is alright?"

I didn't even take in what she was saying anymore. Eric was out at sea. He was out in that storm, while the baby was on its way. I was still on edge no matter who checked in. All I wanted was Eric, and that is exactly what I told each maid who asked what they could get me. Grimsby even stopped in at one point.

"Why are you not out there with him?"

"I had a feeling the baby was due soon," he admitted sitting beside me, taking my hand in his. "Someone had to stay back with you."

"Why didn't you tell him," I frowned gripping his hand.

"I did. He said he would make it a short trip." Grimsby eyes showed sadness along with apology. I could only look away and back toward the window. The storm was still growing with each passing minute. A feeling stired in me, and it only made me think of my father.


	18. Welcome Home

**Eric's POV**

I was staring out the small round port window, as I paced my room aboard the ship. The trip was supposed to only take three days. It had now been five. The storm didn't help any. It still doesn't help as it lingers over us. It's like the storm is following us all the way home, putting more distance between Ariel and I.

Guilt washed over me as Grimsby's words rattled in my head. He knew the baby was close. What if the baby was coming and I wasn't there for her? My pacing soon increased to a very quick strut back and forth.

A knock on the door broke my stride and I answered it. "Yes?"

"Sir, we're ready to make port any minute," the first mate stated. A smile grew on my face as I pushed past him toward the front of the ship. I could see the castle coming closer. It glistened in the sun that was able to seep past the growing storm clouds. We were finally home.

After docking I jumped of the ship and began making my way to the palace. The streets weren't as busy as they usually were so it made my travel on foot much quicker. My heart was pounding in my ears, my steady breathing had turned shallow pants. _I should have waited for the carrige_, I scolded myself.

I pushed the doors open, running toward the stairs. A voice echoed my name in the entry way. I tuned to Carlotta and Grimsby. Each showed a different expression; Grimsby with his firm, and proper look while Carlotta just smiled at me. A smile burst onto my face as I continued the trip to Ariel's room. I hesitated at the bedroom door before entering, expecting to see the love of my life holding our beautiful child.

No one was there. I searched the bathroom, and dressing room. Turning toward the door I saw Grimsby standing there, his arms crossed neatly behind his back. "Your Highness, we have moved Ariel and the baby to the nursery."

"The nursery," I questioned. "I wasn't aware that there was one still in this wing of the palace."

"Carlotta and myself have been working on it in secret, Sir. It was supposed to be a surprise for when the baby came, but as it were the child was early and she needed a place to sleep."

"She," I questioned again. The smile on my face must grew ten times more, because even Grimsby showed a faint smile.

"Yes, Sir. Now if you'd like I can take you to their room." I nodded and followed my oldest friend down the hall. He stopped in front of a set solid oak doors. One was open just the slighest bit. A soft angelic voice was drifting out into the hall, as Grimsby opened the door a bit wider. I could see Ariel in a rocking chair, a small form wrapped in a blanket resting in her arms. Walking in quietly, I listened to her sing softly.

I was beside her in a few strides, kneeling on one knee. Our daughter was wide awake, her big aqua eyes reminding me of her mother's wide adventurous ones. Her head was covered in think black hair much like my own. Ariel's voice grew softer as she looked at me.

"Welcome home," she whispered. I smiled, offering the small baby my finger.

"I can't believe I missed it." Ariel's fingers wove through my hair and down my neck.

"We got through it," she looked down at our child. I kissed her temple as our daughter grasped at my finger. "She still needs a name."

We both looked down at the small girl that was fasinated by my finger. "What about Faith?"

"Faith seems so," Ariel made a face.

"Okay, Faith is out," I smiled. "Well we can name her after my mother."

"The woman who hates me?"

"You're right."

"I like Aria," She smiled at our daughter then to me. I smiled back at her.

"Aria it is." I kissed her forhead.


	19. Just a Moment

**I know I owe you all an explanation but I don't think I can come up with something original, so here it goes. I've been adjusting to college for a few months now, and still can't really get the hang of it. Unfortunately my writing and stories have been suffering. I promise you that there will be more updates as soon as I can find the time. **

**Thanks for all the reviews, and support. I know my writing hasn't been up to snuff and a few chapters have reflected that. I plan on working harder but in the time it just wasn't happening. My goal for you is to try and write more, as well as more often. Please keep up the Reviews? I would love you all for that. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Ariel's POV**

Aria was getting so big. She's already running around the palace halls, and she's not even eight months. Grimsby has even heard her talking to a few of the marine animals when we are on the ship. The queen hasn't really been around much. Eric assures me that it will just take time for her to come around. My fear is that she'll come around just in time for me to leave. I can't imagine that woman raising my daughter, or worse.

"Ariel?" Eric's voice whispered in my ear. I felt his arms wrap around me from behind. "What are you thinking about, Sweetheart?"

"I'm thinking about the water, and how this time of year it feels incredible."

"Then what do you say we go for a swim?" I could feel the smile on his face as he kissed my cheek. "Let's get a little crazy. Carlotta has Aria for the afternoon and Grimsby is helping mother with something."

"And what do you suppose we swim in? I didn't come prepared for a midday swim."

"That's the crazy part," He began the pull away, taking his warmth with him. Turning around my face reddened. He was pulling his shirt over his head and dropped his pants. In a matter of minutes, he was standing on the beach in all his glory. My hand slapped over my eyes as I spun on my heel. I felt a hand sliding down my shoulders. Fingers had tangled around the edges of the lacing that traveled down my back. With one swift pull the ribbon came undone and my dress fell from my bare form.

"How are you so free, Eric?"

"I rebelled for most of my young life not caring who said what. Especially if those who were speaking were the King and Queen." His hands rubbed my hips, soft kisses landed on the back of my neck. I shivered, goose bumps appearing on my arms. "How about that swim, my sweet fish?"

"Race you to the water's edge." I took two steps before a large arm wrapped around my waist. I was swooped up into Eric's arms as he kissed me deeply.

"A lady should never run," He said walking to the edge.

"A lady who has had legs all her life should not run. I on the hand should be allowed to run all I want." Me feet touched rough, course sand. I smiled and kissed him again. He lifted me, my legs instinctively wrapping themselves around his waist. We kissed passionately.

Soon waves were splashing against us as he waded into the cool salty water. His bare skin slipped against mine as I loosened my hold on him. Clouds blocked the sun and I couldn't stop myself from allowing the smile to disappear from my face. My eyes scanned the area around us and saw nothing.

"Hun? What is it?" His hand found mine and brought me back.

"The last time we were out in the water…" My voice trailed off. He kissed my forehead.

"I won't let anything happen to you. He won't take you away again. I promise."

"You can't promise that." My sight blurred. Not wanting him to see me cry, I swam as fast as I could back to the shore. A hand gripped my ankle as I just touched the sand.

"What is going on, Ariel? What aren't you telling me," Eric's voice was harsh, yet stern.

"I have to go back soon."

"You don't have to go back. You belong here. It's your home as much as it is mine. Besides, Aria's here and you can't just leave her, right."

"I don't have a choice, Eric. My time is up when Aria turns a year and you can't do anything to stop that." A tear slipped down my cheek. I sat on the in the water as he moved next to me. His arm rubbed my back as we sat silently for a few minutes.

"I guess we better make the best of the time we have." I looked at him and found him smiling at me with hopefully eyes. I smiled back and kissed his lips. His sand covered fingers tangled in my hair and deepened the kiss.

Lying back in the sand, Eric leaned over me. Our kiss deepening more, tongues dancing together as his hands traveled up and down my body. This was a moment I didn't want to rush. Being with him made me think there was a chance that we could stay together on land. That there was a chance our family could stay just that, a family.


End file.
